Code Geass: Through the Seasons
by Memory Rise
Summary: A series of one-shots, most seasonal, others, not so much. Detailing the smaller times in the story, where Lelouch's story did not bother to cover. No particular order, may or may not follow canon story-line. Mostly Suzalulu, with other various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey! So, I've been a bad author as of late, and have not posted ANYTHING. Terrible, I know. But, to make up for it, I bring you this new collection of seasonal one-shots, starting with a Valentine's Day fic! It is Suzalulu. I ship it. It is canon. Just listen to Code Geass Sound Episode 6. Bam.**

**This was inspired by a neighbor of mine, who gave me a Valentine containing those little hearts with sweet nothings on it. She's, like, seven, and she's giving them out to everyone.  
**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass will never be mine TT^TT**

* * *

**Trail of Sweethearts**

Lelouch had had enough of Valentine's Day, and it was only 2nd period. He was already drowning in chocolates and sweets, but he was in the most sour mood. '_Stupidest holiday. Right up there with April Fools Day._'

He made it through class and was finally in 3rd period. All the girls in this class had already given him something, so he had no reason to fear; Lelouch decided he would sleep.

He slept.

And slept.

And slept.

And when he woke he-

NO. HE DID NOT AWAKEN TO A FAIRYTALE. NOR DID HE WAIT FOR PRINCE CHARMING TO KISS HIM AWAKE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT WORKS.

Ahem.

And when he woke, he was met with the sight of a tiny, pale yellow heart in front of him, laid out on a napkin (whoever this was thought of everything), with the words 'HUG ME' written in it in purple. Lelouch lifted his head and looked about the classroom, but everyone was gone. Shrugging, he popped the candy into his mouth, surprised at how much he enjoyed the taste.

It continued on like this for the rest of the day (the classes were cut short because of some festival Milly had planned, so lunch was after all the classes), Lelouch finding hearts with more sappy phrases, 'I LOVE YOU' and 'BE MINE' among them. Then lunch came, and Lelouch escaped the countless of girls asking him to be their Valentine in favor of eating on the roof, where he was yet again surprised by a small pile of those heart-shaped candies. '_Am I being stalked?'_

(Ha, yes, Lulu, you are. By countless fan-girls. But none of those girls are behind this.)

Regardless of his inhibitions, he ate the candy with his lunch. They were still surprisingly good.

Then the festival came, and he knew, just _KNEW_, Milly had it out for him. Each student council member had a set of tickets assigned to them. If you had their ticket, you get an hour long date with them. Alone. Wherever you wanted to, on the school grounds of course.

Lelouch lost count of how many times he went on the damned Ferris Wheel [of Doom].

The waves of girls finally left, and Lelouch sat exhausted on a bench. Someone sat next to him, and lo and behold, it was Suzaku, the first half of my OPT.

"Hey, Lelouch. You're not looking so good." Suzaku looked at him worriedly, his voice laced with concern

"Thanks."

"Hmm... Want some candy?" Lelouch looked up, ready to tell the _idiot_ that was his best friend that _THE LAST THING HE NEEDED WAS CANDY _and-

Then he saw the candy Suzaku was offering him.

He knew that shape.

Those pastel colors.

The cheesy sayings.

In Suzaku's hand, were those heart-shaped candies that he had been receiving all day.

Eyes wide, he looked into Suzaku's. And smiled. Taking some, he popped on into his mouth, and shoved one into Suzaku's.

"I shall take you up on that offer."

Suzaku grinned. He may not be seen as clever, but he thought his plan worked pretty darn well.

Hands clasped together, the two boys sat on the bench, just a little closer than was proper for two best friends. But it's not like anyone would comment on it, no one was watching...

Milly certainly wasn't complaining when Suzaku dared to peck her darling Lulu on the lips, or when Lelouch turned beet red, or even when they just sat there, dark and light, blending so perfectly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Three people whispered. Two were together and one was walking away, knowing her grand scheme had turned out perfectly for her favorite yaoi couple.

_**Fin**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~**

**So I was feeling a bit... Down today. I decided to write a poem. About Lelouch.**

**Yeah...**

* * *

A gift of power,

To grant a wish.

What more could I want,

When I had this?

A sister's smile,

My best friend's laugh,

A private army,

That's all I have.

A curse of power,

A wish of death.

All I had has left,

Like a lost breath.

My sister taken,

A traitor's scowl,

And no one listens

To me howl.

_Stay away,_

_Stay away, _

_Must you take _

_All I hold dear?_

_Stop, please stop! _

_Don't make me _

_Forget! _

_Not my sister, _

_Nor my mother, _

_Or your terrible crimes! _

_Not this _

_Betrayal, _

_Not..._

An unlocked power,

A loyal witch.

My memories return,

A hole's been stitched.

No sister, a pawn,

Fake smiles around,

My war's arisen,

A victorious sound.

No secret power,

A loss of faith.

A twist of words,

My ship has sank.

No followers behind,

A black army turned white,

Did I not give them trust?

Their land not worth the fight?

_A promise, _

_You and I must _

_Go through. _

_Atone for our sins, _

_Save this scarred world. Together _

_We can do anything. _

_Let us _

_Play pretend again. _

_A King and his Knight, _

_This final act. _

_The End, _

_My Requiem, _

_Your tears, _

_Our redemption. _

_My goodbye, _

_As well as yours, _

_Two live will never be the same._

_ "I accept this Geass."_

_ "I destroy worlds... And create them anew."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Heyo! So, here's the next one-shot thing... I actually have no idea what it's gonna be about. I'm kinda just typing the AN and hoping I get an idea...**

**...**

**Lelouch? Any ideas? Or how about Suzaku?**

**... !**

**Schniezel!**

**Thank you, spazztastic matter I call a brain.**

* * *

**Quite the Omegalomaniac **

"Schniezel-anuie? Will you play chess with me?" Little Lelouch ((gwa! Kawai-ne!)) looked up at his older brother. His wide violet eyes pleaded with his lighter lavender ones, and a small smile broke out onto his face.

"Well, of course, Lelouch. In fact, I have just finished all my duties for the day. Let us go to the gardens." He led the small boy to the garden and set up the chess board. Lelouch watched with rapt attention, his eyes capturing every movement. When Dchniezel was finished, the small child smiled and gestured for him to start. Of course. Lelouch always wanted the black pieces.

Schniezel knew Lelouch wasn't a terrible player, despite his age, and knew he was quite capable. Still, he wasn't worried. No one ever beat him. No one.

No one ever beat him, so Schniezel was confused as to why Lelouch was calling check.

No.

Oh, dear God, no.

"I won! I beat you! I actually did it!" Little Lelouch cried. He had the biggest smile on his face and for a moment, Schniezel forgot he lost.

He lost.

To a six year old.

Needless to say, Lelouch doesn't remember this victory, for... reasons.

* * *

Schniezel watched the person across from him, Zero. He didn't lose to him, yet he didn't win.

But, that is okay. Because Schniezel never loses.

* * *

_Alpha dog and oh oh omegalomaniac_

_Alpha dog and oh oh mega mega low_

_Welcome to the new deja vu_

_I can almost see the wizard through the curtains,_

_Alpha dog and oh oh omegalomaniac_

_You're not the first or the last_

_but you're possibly the prettiest, whoa_

_He's a fighter past his prime_

_He's in the gutter waving his hand,_

_"I'm just fine"_

_You're not the first or the last._

* * *

**Guess the song! It's really easy. Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got nothing.**

* * *

Lelouch POV

Zero Reqiuem. Two words the world will unknowingly bow to.

"Let's get this show on the road."

_Flaskback_

_"Suzaku, I'm sorry."_

_"For?"_

_"For the lies, the mistrust, this war, the pain. For Euphie and all those Japanese. For ruining our friendship. For, well, everything."_

_"I'm sorry for all these things myself..."_

_Suzaku..._

_Most of all, I'm sorry for-_

Pain. So much of it. And the blood. Suzaku, are you crying under there? I can tell, you are. Suzaku, I never got to apologize for that last thing.

Suzaku, I'm so sorry.

Please forgive me.

I'm sorry for loving you.

I'll always love you.

* * *

**Now, I'm sad. Gosh. **

**Also, I'm a firm believer in the fact that Lelouch has Code and lives on.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
